


Him

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a characterxreader, but not an ordinary one, you can imagine yourself with whomever you want!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> FIC TIME!
> 
> It's been a while! I hope you're okay ouo)
> 
> So, this is like my second smutty thing in English, I hope it's good
> 
> I wrote this last night, bc I woke up in the middle of the night bc of reasons
> 
> This is not an ordinary characterxreader, I didn't insert a character on purpose, so that you can imagine yourself with whomever you want! Dean Winchester, Sherlock, Levi Ackerman, Haruka Nanase, your boyfriend, anyone! \o/
> 
> I'd like to remind you that English is NOT my first language, so there might be some mistakes in my story, and I apologize if there are u_u I'm sorry
> 
> Enjoy ;)

A moan escapes your mouth.  
His fingers thrusting in you.  
His thumb playing with your clit.  
You moan again.  
You say his name.  
You can feel him smiling against your lips.  
The shame of you being naked has been replaced by pleasure.  
His tongue on your nipple makes you moan louder.  
His finger drive you crazy.  
You want him.  
So bad.  
He knows it.  
But he doesn’t give you what you want.  
Not yet.  
You want him to be gentle.  
But.  
You also want him to be rough.  
Why not both?  
Both is good.  
Gentle at first.  
Moaning at first.  
Then rough.  
Then screaming.  
You finally get what you want.  
Him.  
Thrusting in you.  
Gentle at first.  
Making you moan.  
Then he becomes rough.  
Making you scream.  
Making you ask for more.  
Driving you insane.  
Yelling his name.  
A passionate kiss.  
You telling how much you love him.  
Him telling you how crazy about you he is.  
Both of you reach the stars.  
Your cheeks are red.  
Your breath is irregular.  
You smile at him.  
He smiles back at you.  
A kiss.  
Both of you fall asleep.  
The bed is a mess.  
But you’re happy.  
You got what you wanted.  
Him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> See you next time in another fic!
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading! ;D


End file.
